All the Things She Said
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Ten years afer the battle with Deep Blue, Pai and Retasu still haven't admitted their feelings for one another. Kisshu asks Retasu on who she likes and Pai gets angry. For True Colour's competition.


**Touki: For True Oneechan's comp ^-^**

**Pai: This is all lies.**

**Touki: You mean about loving Retasu Oneechan? D:**

**Pai: Retasu?! *coughs* o.o I thought it was Zakuro...**

**Touki: You mean you love Retasu!**

**Pai:.. Shut up *blushes***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

It was about ten years after the battle with Deep Blue and over the ten years the aliens had come back. Ichigo and Masaya were still together, as they vowed they would be for the rest of their life. They had married and was waiting for the birth of their first child.

Minto had moved away with Shirogane to live in New Zealand. The last they had heard from Minto was about three weeks ago, saying Ryou nearly drowned in the sea and they had to get the lifeguards to help him, which left Ichigo falling to the chair and laughing, while the others stared at her oddly.

Retasu had stayed behind to help with Ichigo's baby when it was born, they had found out the other day it was going to be a boy. Masaya, Ichigo and Kisshu all knew she loved Pai and was denying it, same with Pai.

Purin had gone to China to help her dad with her little brothers and sister. Taruto, unsurprisingly had gone too, after all he knew he had a soft spot for Purin. Zakuro and Keiichiro left Tokyo to travel Amercia, at the minute they were in Florida, having a rest from all the walking and plane rides.

Kisshu had gotten over Ichigo and was excited at the thought of becoming a god parent, as Ichigo had promised him, same with Retasu. Pai had softened up over the years, due to Retasu, as Kisshu liked to put it.

So that brings us to the warm sunny day of 2013 in Tokyo, Japan.

Retasu, Ichigo, Masaya, Kisshu and Pai were all sat around the table of the Aoyama household, eating their lunch. Kisshu swallowed the mouthful of bacon he had, before turning to Retasu, a sly look in his golden eyes.

"So Retasu," He started of smoothly, trailing his fingertip around the rim of his wine glass, "Ichigo, Masaya and I were talking earlier... is there anyone you like?"

Two shocked splutters sounded from the table, one from Retasu and the other from Pai.

Pai was choking on his drink, while throwing glares at Kisshu, Retasu, meanwhile, had turned a nice red, stuttering nervously.

"W-well... there is s-someone..."

Unknowingly, Pai had leaned forward towards her, making the timid girl blush deeper, he was going to find out who this person was and show them they weren't good enough for her.

Ichigo was giggling cutely, while Masaya smiled gently at her from across the table.

"What's he like nya?" Ichigo asked brightly, of course she knew who it was but it was so sweet to see Retasu like this.

"Well... he's s-strong, handsome, pale... and his eyes," Retasu breathed, "His eyes are like summer lightening against his snowy white skin."

"Sounds like you have it bad." Masaya commented lightly.

"Haaaaaai..." Retasu giggled shyly, rubbing her arm nervously.

"You should tell him." Kisshu stated.

The green mew stared at Kisshu with wide eyes, "Oh no! I couldn't do that."

"Why not nya?" Ichigo asked frowning.

"Ano... he might r-reject me..."

Ichigo opened her mouth to speak but Pai's cold voice beat her first.

"I'm sure he wouldn't reject you Retasu-san, you are unbelievably beautiful and kind," Pai stated honestly but inside his heart had snapped in two, she didn't love him? "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."

Pai pushed his chair back and stood up, stiffly leaving the kitchen.

"Pai-san, what's wrong?" Retasu asked, starting to get up, a deeply upset look on her face. Kisshu gently grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

She sat back down slowly, staring off after Pai. Kisshu shook his head and muttered something under his breath, which sounded like 'baka'.

* * *

**Hours Later.**

Ichigo and Masaya had gone out to see the movie Cirque Du Freak. Kisshu was sitting alone in the kitchen, tapping his fingers against the glass table. Retasu was upstairs studying for her up-coming test for her course she took.

A tap on the tiled floor made Kisshu look up.

Pai stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He had changed out of his clothes, to wearing baggy jeans and no shirt, yes Ichigo had let Pai, Retasu and Kisshu move in. The green alien sighed and stood up.

"Your a baka."

Pai huffed and turned away from the smaller alien, "You don't know nothing."

"Really Pai? I know how much your blunt leaving in the kitchen today upset Retasu."

Pai's face seemed to crumple, "Retasu was upset?"

"Hell yes," Kisshu walked over to the tall alien and stared up at him, "Are you really that blind?"

"I don't know what you mean." Pai muttered grumply.

"I don't know what you mean my ass Pai!" Kisshu snapped, "All the things she said Pai, think about it, who does it add up too?"

Pai snorted, crossing his arms, "It adds up too..."

Pai's voice faded, as his eyes widened. Kisshu smirked, as the aliens face paled before turning a light pink.

_It adds up too... m-me. She means me. Retasu loves me._

"Me." A whisper was heard.

"Yes, you Pai. Retasu is crazy about you."

"I... I," Pai's trembling voice betrayed the stoic look on his face.

"I bet Retasu is waiting upstairs for you Pai, go on." Kisshu whispered, nodding towards the stairs.

Pai nodded, taking steps back into the hallway before bolting up the stairs.

"Lovesick baka." Kisshu chuckled.

--

Pai took a deep breath, then knocked gingerly on the door.

With his over-sized ears, he heard Retasu's small shocked gasp then the patter of her feet across the room. About a second later, she slowly opened the door and reddened at the sight of shirtless Pai.

Why is she blushing? Oh yeah, no shirt haha. Dammit, she looks more adorable when she blushes.

The dazed alien jumped slightly, as Retasu called his name more firmly.

"Pai-san."

"Oh gomen Retasu, what did you say?"

"Eto... did you want anything?" The young women asked quietly.

"Hai," Pai answered, "Can I have a guess on the guy you like?"

A tiny smile appeared on her pale lips, as she nodded, "Sure thing Pai-san."

Pai took a deep breath, "Is it... me?"

"Yes."


End file.
